The Lover and the Fighter
by Avonmora
Summary: Could another Tribute besides Katniss Everdeen ever win Gale's heart?  Maybe.  Do opposites attract? Yes.  Can said opposites make it last in such a trying time in Panem?  Maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

I recently finished the Hunger Games series and like all of my other fandoms I had to write a fanfiction for the character I fell in love with. This time it happens to be Gale Hawthorne. Just a little upfront information: My new character, Tinka Dawson, took the place of Mags for the Quarter Quell. She won the 73rd Hunger Games. Everything else you need to know you'll read later! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Lover and the Fighter<p>

Chapter One

My eyes fluttered open and I was in a white-washed room. I looked around and found that I was hooked up to a machine by the needle in my forearm. On my other arm there was a large section covered in white bandaging. There was nothing in the room but medical machines and a chair that was pulled up next to my bed.

The last thing I remembered was traipsing through that God forsaken jungle trying to get as far away as I could before the mist or some other horror appeared, when a metal claw came down and snatched me up. I didn't see anyone's face before a needle was stuck in my arm and I passed out.

An older man walked into my room just as I laid my head back on the pillow, too tired to look at anything else.

"Ah, it's good to see you're awake," the man said, sitting down next to me. "My name is Dr. Finch."

I nodded. "Where am I?"

The doctor was looking over my machines and checking my pulse on my wrist. "I will send someone in a moment who can tell you exactly where you are and why you're here."

He stood again. "You can't tell me where I am?"

Shaking his head, the man left. I watched the door until another man came in and sat down next to my bed. I remembered this man from the training session before the Games when we had our private sessions with the Gamemakers.

"Plutarch Heavensbee, Miss Dawson." The man extended his hand and I shook it weakly.

"Are the one who can tell me where I am and why?" I asked.

Plutarch nodded. "I certainly can." He paused for a moment before continuing. "You are in District 13, the center of the rebellion."

He paused again to let my head wrap around his statement. "District 13? I was under the impression there was no District 13 anymore."

"The people of 13 have rebuilt themselves underground. They are led by President Coin who is leading the rebellion."

"Rebellion?" I had heard the rumors after the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen had sparked the long since burnt out flame of the rebellion with her berry act.

"There is a fully fledged rebellion. It has become stronger since the Quarter Quell was destroyed."

"Okay. I understand all of that. What I don't understand is why I'm here." I raised an eyebrow.

"Some of the tributes were in our plan before they went into the arena. Finnick was one of them. He wanted us to bring you along as well; he thought you might useful to our cause." He nodded at my bandaged arm. "We took your tracker out."

I didn't have any more questions at that moment so I only nodded.

"I understand that this is a lot to take in. I only hope that as soon as you're feeling up to it you'll let me show you around and give you some more information."

I could only nod. Plutarch stood and left, leaving me alone again in my white room.

Almost a week later I was released by Dr. Finch and I wandered around the underground lair of District 13. There were many people walking purposefully through the corridors and I felt completely out of place. I also had no idea where I was going. I finally wandered into a less busy part of the place where there was hardly anyone.

It eventually became deserted and I began to think I would never be able to find my way back to the other people. A door to my right opened and a boy came out. He was tall with olive skin and dark hair and gray eyes.

He jumped when he saw me and I just looked at him.

"I didn't know you had been released from the hospital," he said, as if he knew me.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No, of course you don't. I know you though. You're Tinka Dawson." He smiled at me.

"And do you have a name?" I asked.

He blushed a little bit. "Oh yeah. I'm Gale. Gale Hawthorne." He stretched out an arm and I put my hand in his much larger one. "Actually around here they call me Soldier Hawthorne." He laughed a little at that, but I didn't understand the joke.

"Soldier Hawthorne?" I asked. "Are you a soldier?"

"Everyone is here." He released my hand and it fell back to my side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that everyone here is trained to fight for the rebel cause." Gale looked a little uncomfortable.

"I see. Well Soldier Hawthorne, I'm a little bit lost as you probably already guessed." I pushed my blond hair behind my shoulder.

He laughed again. "I can help you out." He poked his head back inside the door he had come from. "Hey Beetee I'll be back in a while." He shut the door behind him and began to walk back the way I had come.

Gale led me back through the corridors that I couldn't remember walking in silence.

"So everyone has to have a part in this rebellion?" I asked cautiously.

"I suppose. I haven't seen anyone who doesn't have a part of some kind." Gale shrugged. "It's not so bad. The conditions are better here than they were at home."

"And where is home, Soldier Hawthorne?" I asked.

"It was District 12 before the Capital burned it to the ground. Now I don't have a home."

The sadness in his voice pulled at my heart.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured.

"It's alright. It just makes me want to win against the Capital even more."

We came around a corner and we were back to civilization. "Here you are, Soldier Dawson." He smiled.

However, I didn't find the name funny at all. "Call me Tinka," I said, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Tinka. See you around." Gale turned around and left, going back to his business.

"Miss Dawson! There you are. When I heard you were dismissed I came looking for you. Where did you go?" Plutarch Heavensbee was coming toward me, looking a little ruffled.

"I was just looking around, but I managed to get a little turned around." I gave a small smile.

"No matter, no matter." He took my arm. "How about I'll show you around so you don't get lost."

I nodded and let the man lead me around the underground fortress. He showed me the cafeteria where you got only enough food to keep you going until the next meal. He showed me where I had to put my arm each morning to get my schedule temporarily tattooed on. And he finally showed me my new apartment. There was only one bed and a dresser and a bathroom. It would be very lonely.

"President Coin would like the Tributes to start joining in our meetings at Command as soon as everyone is feeling up to it. Right now we're only waiting on Finnick. He's having a little trouble coming around."

"Will he be alright?" I asked, concerned.

"The doctors assure me that he will make a complete recovery. They suggested that you visit it. It might make him feel more at ease."

"Of course," I agreed.

* * *

><p>Just a little starter chapter, but I hope you enjoyed. Please review, no hate comments or flames.<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	2. Chapter 2

I'm on a big Hunger Games so I had to update again! Just so you know what happens in this chapter does not mean that Gale and Tinka have some sort of deep love bond. I understand that he had feelings for Katniss so don't worry! Just enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Finally the rescued Tributes were deemed well enough to take part in the meetings at Command. I sat down and was soon joined by Finnick and watched as Katniss sat next to Gale, the boy who had escorted me back to where I needed to be.

"Thanks for signing me up for this," I muttered to Finnick. He was playing with a small bit of rope. The stress of not knowing whether Annie Cresto was safe was making him crazy.

"You could be helpful to the cause," he whispered back.

An older woman with grey hair walked in. Her hair didn't move as she walked and that struck me as odd. There wasn't a hair on her head that was out of place.

"Welcome to Command," she said formally. "I'm President Coin. Let me tell you a little about what we do here in District 13."

I sat and listened as she described the routine that we would be forced to follow. It mainly involved training, meetings with her and a man called Boggs, eating, and sleeping. We would be trained to fight for the cause that she, so firmly, stood behind.

"Will you help us?" She looked at us expectantly. "You, obviously, are the best fighters Panem has to offer."

The thought of fighting anyone again, even if were for freedom, made me sick. If I fought again it would be just the same as going into another arena. If there was anything I believed in after two rounds of the Games, it was that there had to be another way to solve problems.

As the Tributes nodded their heads and consented to Coin's plan, I stood.

"I'm sorry, but I can't fight for you."

"What?" President Coin looked at me with her hard silver eyes. "Do you not believe in our cause? Do you not believe that all of the Districts have been unjustly treated in the past seventy-five years?"

"Of course I believe in the cause." I looked her directly in the eye. "After being sent into the arena for a second time I promised myself that I would never pick a weapon up against another human being for as long as I live."

It was true. I told myself that if I could just make it out of the arena one more time that I would devote myself to peace.

"I'm sorry," I said again, before leaving the large conference room.

I could hear the raised voices as the door closed behind me. A moment later I could hear footsteps pounding toward me. I wasn't exactly sure who to expect to be chasing after me, but I was shocked to see Gale Hawthorne when I turned to confront my follower.

"Did they send you after me?" I asked.

"No they didn't. I came of my own will," he retorted. As I looked into his grey eyes I could see some sort of fire blazing there.

"Well what do you want to say to me?"

"Do you know what you could do for our cause?" He asked. "Do you know how you could help? You are such a public figure to all of Panem, it would be impossible for them not to notice you."

"I can't fight for this," I said simply.

"Why?" His voice was rising. "Do you want to go home and live like you used to?" He paused for a second. "Oh that's right. You wouldn't understand. You're a Victor. You don't live like the rest of us."

I was a little taken aback by his sharp words. "I wasn't born a Victor, Soldier Hawthorne. I lived just like everyone else in Panem," I said quietly.

He didn't say anything right away. "So why don't you want to change it? If you understand how everyone lives why don't you want to make it so no one has to live like that?"

"I have been a pawn for the government twice now. I can't be another pawn. I won't be a person to President Coin. I'll be a tool to win this. I am a person, no matter what the government says I am. I won't be the Capital's entertainment anymore." I sighed and pushed my blond hair behind my shoulders. "You wouldn't understand."

"Clearly we don't understand each other," Gale said, shifting on his feet. "I wouldn't mind changing that." He looked at me shyly, the fire in his eyes diminished.

"I wouldn't mind either." I smiled.

"It's about time for lunch," he said. He took my arm and checked my imprinted schedule. "We could eat together."

"Alright," I said. "We could start with lunch."

A few days later, after I had refused to go to the meetings in Command even though they were still on my schedule, Gale approached me again. We had spending time together when he had free time.

"Tinka! Wait up a second!" I turned as I was walking down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Plutarch just suggested an idea. If you were willing to hear it?" He asked.

"Of course I'll hear it," I said.

"Okay, he suggested that instead of fighting, you could help promote the cause." Gale looked at me uncertainly.

"In what way does he want me to promote the cause?" I asked.

"They're planning to shoot a series of propos. They thought you could narrate a few of them since your voice is so familiar to Panem and he also thought you could speak to the camera in a few others." Gale looked at me again.

I considered the proposition for a moment. It wouldn't be fighting and I did believe in the cause.

"Finnick agreed to do it along with fighting. Plutarch thought that since you two are two of the most famous Victors, being so attractive and everything." Gale's cheeks turned red.

"You think Finnick is attractive?" I joked.

He stuttered for a moment. "No, of course not." He paused. "I think you're beautiful though."

No one said anything for a moment. "Tell Plutarch I'll do it," I said to save the moment from ending too terribly.

Gale, unfortunately, had other plans. He wrapped his strong arms around me, pinning mine to my side. Going even a step further in his zeal for the cause he planted a kiss right on my lips.

My eyes flew open in shock and he was staring right back at me, our mouths still connected.

He quickly let go of me and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, looking at the steel wall next to us.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he muttered.

"No, you probably shouldn't have," I agreed. "You should have done it like this." I placed my hands on his strong upper arms and got on my tiptoes, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. My hands moved up his arms and neck to touch his rough cheeks.

I pulled away and looked up at him. "You should do it like that next time you kiss someone for the first time." I removed my hands from him and walked away down the corridor.

* * *

><p>There you have it. I hope you loved it! I have this story all planned out I just need to find the time to write it! Please review, no hate comments or flames as usual!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been a while since my last update, but as Hunger Games draws nearer I'm getting more excited so I updated! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Even after Gale's awkward attempt at kissing me I had continued to spend time with him. It was on his schedule though as he was so busy with training and Command meetings. I hadn't yet been given job and so I spent much of my time in the infirmary. I wasn't properly trained, but the people in charge gave me simple tasks that anyone could perform and I spent much of my time speaking with the injured patients.

I had noticed the relationship between Gale and my fellow victor, Katniss Everdeen, but I couldn't quite figure it out. I didn't think they were technically romantically involved, but there was definitely something between them.

One day after Gale had gotten done training, we were sitting in the cafeteria. "So what's the deal with you and Katniss?" I asked innocently. I wasn't jealous of their relationship and I didn't want to break whatever it was apart.

"Oh. I don't know. We've known each other forever. We used to hunt together in District 12. She was the only girl I knew who could keep up with me in the forest so I let her tag along. I used to think I was in love with her." Gale shrugged.

"You don't think so anymore?" I twirled the ice around in my cup while watching him.

"No. Sometimes something just hits you and you realize might've been wrong about something. I think I knew I wasn't in love with her while she was in the Arena for the Quarter Quell. I think I realized she was truly in love with Peeta. And she doesn't like my involvement with the rebellion. It's alright though; there will always be things in this life that we don't agree with. I still took care of her family for her. She would've done the same for me no matter what."

I nodded. I drew the conversation away from that topic by asking about his family.

"I have three younger siblings. Rory, Vick, and Posy. They're all here somewhere." He looked at me and his eyes brightened. "I know Posy would love to meet you. Both times you were in the Games she never shut up about you. I think she thought you were truly glamorous." Gale laughed.

I laughed with him. "Anyone can be glamorous with a staff of Capital artists."

"Well don't break her heart if you do meet her." Gale smiled.

"If? I want to meet her. I'm sure the poor thing can use a little bit of excitement in this dreary place."

"Really?" Gale asked.

"Well of course. Let me see if I can get some things arranged before dinner and I'll eat with you guys." I stood up.

Gale was beaming and I waved over my shoulder as I left to find Finnick.

I finally found him in his room playing with the same piece of rope. "Finnick?" I called from the doorway.

"Come in."

I walked in and stood in front of him where he sat upright on his bed. "Is there team of Capital stylists here?"

He didn't look up at me. "Yes."

"Where can I find them?" I asked.

"They have their own rooms."

Finnick wasn't exactly being helpful.

"Where?"

He gave me the room number and as I was heading out the door he spoke again. "They're trying to get a mission together to go to the Capital and retrieve Annie and Peeta."

I turned around. "Really?"

"That's what they've been talking about in Command meetings," Finnick said.

"That's great news, Finnick!" I said.

He only nodded and I took that as my cue to leave him with his thoughts.

Later at dinner I searched around and then saw Gale. There was a little girl sitting close next to him. She could only have been about six or seven years old. I walked over and sat on the bench across from them.

Posy's looked me over for a moment and then her eyes widened when she realized who I was. She then tucked her head under Gale's arm.

"Posy?" I said quietly.

It took her a few seconds but she peeked out from behind Gale. I gave her a soft smile and she came out a little more.

"You know who that is, don't you?" Gale got one of his arms around her and pulled her back toward the table.

Posy nodded vigorously. "It's Tinka."

I smiled and nodded. "And you're Posy." She nodded. "I have surprise for you, Posy, if you want to come with me?"

She looked uncertain for a moment. "Can Gale come?"

"Of course. Gale is more than welcome to join us."

Gale took her hand and looked at me curiously. I just shrugged at him over Posy's head. We walked to my own room and I held the door open for them.

"My room is right there!" Posy pointed right across the hall. I hadn't noticed that Gale stayed right across the hall from me and I hadn't met the rest of his family either.

"Well how about that," I smiled and closed the door.

Posy gasped. Before her I had arranged a scene similar to the one I encountered every time I had to do something public for capital. A team of makeup and hair artists were arranged around a tall vanity waiting for the little girl.

"Are they going to do your makeup?" Posy asked, astonished.

"Mine?" I shook my head. "Of course not. They're going to do yours if you want them to."

Posy's jaw dropped and she looked at Gale. He smiled at her and nudged her forward toward the chair. The male makeup artist lifted her up into the chair. They immediately began scrubbing her young skin and making it shine before they did anything else.

"This is a long process. You might want to have a seat," I told Gale, sitting on the edge of my bed. He joined me and watched Posy with a big smile on his face.

"This was great of you," Gale told me, squeezing my hand.

Posy was practically overflowing with excitement as they began to put creams on her face. One young woman was brushing her dark hair out.

"Where's your family?" Posy asked, glancing around the room in the mirror.

"My family?" Tinka asked.

"You have a family, right?" Posy looked at me with one eye as they applied makeup to the other one.

"I have a family. I haven't seen them since before I went to the Arena, though. They're back in District 4," I said sadly.

"What are their names?" Posy asked, closing her other eye.

"My sister, Tama, is fourteen and my brother, Talon, is 10." I smiled at her in the mirror as they applied the rest of her makeup.

"Do you miss them? I bet it's real lonely here without any family." Posy puckered her lips for the young woman doing her face.

"Posy!" Gale said sternly. "Maybe Tinka doesn't want to talk about her family. Would you like to talk about us if we weren't here?"

The little girl started to tear up and she looked away from the pair of us. I stood up and walked behind him, the artists stepping back. She began to sniffle. "I'm sorry, Tinka."

"Don't apologize. It's alright." I put my hands on her shoulders and my chin on the top of her head and surveyed her in the mirror. "I do miss them. I miss them very much. I don't even know if they're okay." I turned the chair to face me. "Because I miss them so much I want you to do something for me."

Posy nodded vigorously and went to wipe her wet eyes. I stayed her small hand and wiped her tears away with a tissue.

"I want you to be thankful everyday that you have your brothers and mother here with you, okay? You are very lucky to have those people in your life, who care about you very much. They love you, so don't take them for granted, okay?"

"I won't," Posy promised.

"Good. Now let's get you finished up." I spun the chair back around and let the artists take their places.

I sat back down next to Gale and he put one of his strong arms around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. We sat and watched the artists finish Posy's hair and makeup. When they turned her around she looked like a true product of the capital. It was okay though because it was only doing something nice for a little girl in a strange place. She enjoyed it, so we all ignored the Capital's continuing presence in our lives.

"You look beautiful, Posy!" Gale exclaimed. "Let's go show Mom."

I smiled as they left my room.

"Thanks Tinka!" Posy called as they entered the room across the hallway.

* * *

><p>There you have it. I hope you liked it. If you did I love reviews! No hate comments or flames!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter Four! I'm sorry it's sort of a mess, I just really wanted to get it up! It may also seem a little confusing when Tinka rebuffs Gale (because who in their right mind would push him away) but that will all be cleared up in the next chapter if didn't catch the hint in this one! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

As the weeks passed I heard more and more about the capital invasion President Coin and her team was planning. Gale was very excited to actually be doing some real work. He talked to me of it often and I listened. I wasn't as excited as they were. I was too nervous for everyone going to be excited. It would be an extremely dangerous mission. Everything involving the capital was dangerous, it always had been.

One day after Gale was all done with his training we found his room was deserted and we went in there. We sat on the bed together and Gale talked excitedly about his upcoming mission. He would be leaving in two days and he couldn't wait to try out all of his training on the capital.

"I'll miss you," he said quietly, reaching out to touch my cheek.

"Be safe," I whispered, leaning into his hand. "They are cruel, cruel people. Don't get caught."

"Will you miss me?" Gale asked, looking at me in a way he never had before.

"Of course. I've actually grown to enjoy your company," I said with a small laugh, joking.

He ignored my joke and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. There was a desperation in his kiss that I had never felt before and it almost frightened me. Only when his hand untucked my shirt and grazed my stomach did I truly become alarmed.

"Gale," I said, pulling away from him.

He pressed his lips against mine again, hard. His hand continued to travel up my stomach until he grazed my breast and groaned into my mouth. Panic rose in my throat and I shoved him away.

"Gale, you have to stop." My chest was rising and falling and I feared the tears that would spill over if I let them.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused, still looking at me hungrily.

"I can't do this," I whispered, standing abruptly and leaving the room quickly. I couldn't go back across the hall to my room. He would surely find me there. I rushed through the corridors, instead to Finnick's room.

He was lying on the bed playing with his stupid rope when I barged in. He didn't even sit up or look at me.

"Finnick," I said hysterically.

He finally lazily looked over at me. "Yes?"

"Can I stay here for a while?"

He sat up and concern became evident on his face. "Are you alright? Did something happen?" He reached out a hand to me and I joined him on his bed. Being in bed with Finnick Odair, no matter how many girls would have killed to be in my spot, would never be romantic for me. It certainly would never be scary either.

I only nodded. I knew he wouldn't ask me what had happened. When you go two rounds in the Arena and spend time in the capital any number of things could set a person off. We had stopped asking a long time and had mostly just been there for each other, supporting the other with silent comfort. The knowledge that I wasn't the only one who couldn't cope with many normal things made it easier to handle.

I avoided Gale for the next day. It wasn't hard to do as he was busy with Command business. It was only meal times when I had to make myself scarce. I figured I could skip dinner and still survive until lunch the next day. Gale would be gone by then and I would be able to eat whenever I wanted.

I locked myself in my room, refusing to say goodbye to the soldiers who were leaving to go to the capital. There was a loud knocking on my door. It sounded urgent, but the pounding was too powerful to be anyone but Gale. I refused to open it and pretended I wasn't even there. Without calling through the door or saying anything he left.

Hours later there was a lighter knocking on my door. I walked to it and opened it. Katniss Everdeen stood in front of me.

"Katniss," I said politely. "Can I do something for you?"

She smiled and I noticed she was dressed in her battle garb. "Finnick sent me to get you. We're shooting a propo and he said you had agreed to help." She looked at me uncertainly.

"Oh. Of course I will." I stepped out of my room and followed Katniss.

"Hair and makeup is waiting for you and I think they have a dress waiting as well," she informed me.

To my surprise we walked straight out of the underground building and outside. Finnick was sitting on a bench in all of his glory, his makeup and hair was perfect and he looked better than I had seen him since we arrived in 13. I took my seat in the chair the artists were frantically gesturing to and allowed them to put my capital face and hair into place. I then stepped behind a curtain and pulled on the flowing, one shouldered blue dress. It was nearly identical to what I had worn for the Games both times.

Katniss went first and it was miserable watching her trying to act. The recording and directing crew finally let her quit after they realized they weren't going to get any good footage of her if she were faking it.

They turned to us. "Finnick can you speak first and then Tinka you can speak after he does. We just want you to tell us your experiences with the Capital and President Snow."

Finnick nodded. "Of course we can." He was purposefully avoiding my gaze, knowing that I had not signed up to discuss such a distressing topic.

The signaled to Finnick that the camera was running and he began to speak. He talked of winning the Hunger Games for the first time and then being taken to the capital. He didn't sugarcoat anything about his experiences. He informed the camera that President Snow had sold his body to wealthy Capital citizens and he was forced to be with many different people during his annual visit to the capital. Finnick described that it was the fate of the attractive and lust worthy Victors. He then revealed, as his finale, that President Snow used poison to remain the president of Panem for so long.

The interviewers turned to me and I nearly choked. "Finnick says that his fate is the fate of all attractive Victors. Tinka, you may be the most attractive female Victor has ever seen, Finnick's counterpart per say. Did you share his fate after you won?"

I looked at the woman who was asking the questions for a moment before I looked at Finnick. "I can't do this. I'm so sorry. I had no idea this is what we would be discussing." I stood up and glared down at Finnick before rushing back into the building.

Finnick came chasing after me. "Tinka, wait!" He called. "I'm not asking you to go back out there, just stop!"

I stopped and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry." He put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. He finally stood and looked directly in my eyes. "I should have told you what they wanted to talk about."

"Yes you should have!" I exclaimed. "We all came out with scars, Finnick, and you know mine." I was still glaring at him. "I would never have tried to make you talk about Annie in front of Panem."

His mouth dropped open and he pulled his rope out quickly, knotting it furiously. "I know," he said when had calmed down a little.

"I wanted to help, but you know I cannot talk about the Capital." I sighed and began to pull my hair out of its intricate up do.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "Would you like a piece of rope?" He pulled another piece of rope from his pocket and held it out to me.

I looked at it for a moment and took it out of his hands gently. I began knotting it like he did. It was common knowledge in District 4 how to make a proper not. Children on the beach could do thousands of them.

"Thanks Finnick. I can't wait to see Annie," I said smiling encouragingly at him.

"Me either."

* * *

><p>You guys have no idea how ridiculously happy your reviews make me! It makes my day when I see new reviews! So please make my day with anything but hate comments or flames!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five. I hope you like it. It's a little intimate so there's your fair warning!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Early one morning there was an urgent knocking on my door and I groaned, waited a few seconds, and then got out of bed. I wrapped myself in a robe before I opened the door. Plutarch Heavensbee was standing on the other side.

"The mission to the Capital has returned," he said with a huge smile on his face. "Annie, Peeta, and Johanna have all arrived safely."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll be right there," I said, closing the door quickly and changing into the uniform everyone from 13 wore. Without even thinking that Gale would be in the hospital as well I flew out of my compartment. I was too excited to see Annie again to worry about him.

I entered the hospital and there was a flurry of activity. Katniss' mother seemed to have given up on helping the newly arrived Victors as they were all being welcomed to District 13. I briefly noticed that Peeta was being dragged out of the room, but I didn't pay it much mind because I quickly saw Annie in Finnick's arms. If I knew any two people who deserved absolute happiness it would be Annie and Finnick. They had both been through so much and they would make each other happy if only they could find a place where that was allowed to happen.

Annie finally pulled away for a brief second and I stepped up behind Finnick. She saw me and I pulled her into my arms. There had always been a bond between Annie and me. There was a bond between Victors because only other people who had experienced the Games first hand could understand what it was like.

"I'm so glad they saved you from the Arena," she said quietly.

"I'm so glad they saved you from the Capital." I smiled and held her at arm's length. "It's so good to see you."

Finnick came to Annie's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They were quickly lost in each other again and I took my cue to leave. "Now you won't have to play with that rope," I said, nudging Finnick before I left. I could still get a few more hours of sleep.

I hadn't seen Gale and I was thankful for that. I wasn't ready to see him. I wasn't sure if I would ever be ready. I fell back into my bed after changing back into my District 13 issued night gown. I felt like I hardly got any more sleep before someone was knocking on my door again.

Pulling my robe on again, I walked to the door and without thinking, which I needed to start doing, opened the door. I probably shouldn't have been as shocked as I was to see Gale standing right in front of me, but his sudden presence was startling. I panicked and froze, not saying anything and barely breathing.

"Tinka please let me talk to you." He put his large hand on the door thinking that I might try to shut it in his face.

I finally began to move again, only shaking my head.

"I have to." He took a step into the doorway.

"I can't," I said, backing up as he came towards me.

"Please. I've been with Beetee. I saw Finnick's propo." He looked at me meaningfully.

"So?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "I saw the unedited one."

My hand fell from the door and my head dropped, my chin nearly touching my chest trying to avoid his eyes.

"Please let me talk to you," he repeated, taking my chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifting my face to meet his.

I nodded and stepped back, closing the door behind him. The compartments were small and barely had any furniture besides the dressers and beds. I motioned for him to sit on the bed and he did, waiting for me to sit next to him.

I stalled for a few seconds before I finally joined him, trying to sit a few feet away from him. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly.

Again, I waited a few seconds to respond. "How do you start a conversation about that?" I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to have that conversation with him before he left and I wasn't any more eager to have it then.

"I don't know," Gale sighed. "I just wish you would have said something." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "I felt so awful; I still do, after I saw the unedited propo. It all clicked then. I was so confused that day before left. I couldn't figure out what I'd done wrong or to upset you."

I stopped him. "It's not your fault. Any other girl would have been more than willing and I'm just not normal. It was my fault."

Gale looked at me sharply. "What happened is not your fault," he said sternly. "You are not to blame. It's the Capital's fault, its Snow's fault. Never say it's your fault, do you understand?" He had taken my hands in his and was squeezing them tightly.

I only nodded, looking at our hands.

"I felt so insensitive, Tinka. I never wanted to make you feel like that." He hung his head as well.

"You couldn't have known, Gale." I stroked his hand with my thumb. "No one has ever talked about until now. Finnick was terribly brave revealing things like that."

"If you want to tell me, I want to understand. I want to be able to help you, Tinka." He looked up at me with his dark eyes. They were smoldering and my breath caught in my chest.

I nodded and thought for a moment, unsure of where to begin. "Well you saw Finnick's propo so you know that attractive Victors are used for Snow. He sells them to the wealthiest men and women in the Capital, who want to enjoy an evening with someone more famous than them." I paused and thought some more. "Finnick received countless marriage proposals from desperate Capital women and he was also begged to father their children."

Gale looked at me seriously. "But what about you? Were you sold to wealthy Capital men?" He asked.

"No," I said averting my gaze once more.

"No? But I thought that's what you were just saying." He looked at me confused.

"No. That is what happened to Finnick." I looked at the wall and began to tell Gale my own story.

_It was my first night in the Capital after my tour of Panem and I was at a lavish party at President Snow's mansion to celebrate my victory. It was ironic, I had thought, that we should be celebrating when twenty-three other young citizens of Panem were dead, some I had killed._

_I walked around and talked to the overdone Capital citizens, mostly older men who seemed to want to touch my bare arm or lower back and lead me around the party. I cringed inwardly, but could never be so rude as to show it. The men would disappear from my side to go speak to President Snow, all of them looking over their shoulders at me as I mingled among the other guests._

_Towards the end of the party President Snow came up to me and whispered very close, to my ear, "I have gotten very high bids for you, Tinka. Higher than anything that anyone has ever been willing to pay for Victor." I looked at him confused. No one had told me that I would be an auction item. "But since you are clearly worth so much, I would like to keep you for myself while you are here."_

"Oh Tinka," Gale murmured pulling me close to him. I let him hold me, trying to shake the memories from my mind. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and then my cheeks and I turned my head to meet his lips with mine.

Kissing him was like nothing I had ever felt. I had never been romantically involved with anyone in District 4 and the "intimacy" I experienced in the Capital was dreadful. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands rubbed over his strong back.

"Tinka," he said my name a low noise in his throat. I looked up at him. "I want to help you. I want to make what happened to you better."

Remaining silent for a moment, I thought about what he was telling me. I wanted to be able to live a normal life, have normal relationships with other people. I only nodded.

He slowly and carefully pulled my nightgown over my head and stared at my naked body. He pulled his own shirt off and kicked his boots away from him. He went to kissing me again, lying next to me. I could feel in him wriggling out of his pants and then his hands were on my inner thighs, edging nearer and nearer to the core of my being.

I gasped when he finally touched me there and was surprised that I was actually enjoying the feeling. I had never felt the warmth and anticipation I was feeling then while I was in the Capital. After a while of Gale preparing my body he situated himself between my legs and his hands moved to my breasts.

I closed my eyes and suddenly it wasn't Gale hovering over me. I couldn't see Gale's young hands kneading my breasts; instead I saw the familiar old, wrinkly ones pawing at my chest. It wasn't Gale's strong, able body over me; it was the old, saggy one. I could smell the blood and roses that came with President Snow and with my eyes closed even thought I saw and felt a blood droplet fall from his mouth onto my chest.

My body tensed beneath Gale and his hands stopped working me. One of his hands took my chin. "Open your eyes, Tinka," he said firmly. I obeyed and stared up at him, relieved to see him there. "Keep them open. Stay with me. I want you to be with me right now." With those words he slowly entered my body, not breaking eye contact.

For the first since my time in the Capital I was happy again. I felt whole with Gale and the feeling was completely natural, not forced and painful as it had previously been. Shocked when my body tensed and then shuddered sweetly, I looked up at Gale as he rolled to his side next to me. I rolled onto my side to face him and traced outlines on his strong chest. "Thank you," I murmured as he pulled me to him and wrapped a strong arm around me.

For the first time since I had entered the Arena I felt safe.

* * *

><p>I hope you loved it! <strong>Reviews make my days so much better!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it has been such a long time since I last updated. I have been on vacation and I was extremely busy with scholarships and other college things! However, here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Gale didn't leave my room until the next morning, until the sun was high in the sky. He later told me that he had to make up some excuse about being sick when he showed up late to Command. President Coin was getting ever nearer to sending a mission to the Capitol for their final stand. She was losing patience with the slow process and thought that they were nearly ready. She was craving the power of Panem and it was evident in the harried faces and hurried footsteps of her most trusted soldiers.

I didn't see Gale often after our first night together. He came to my room once or twice in the weeks following, but many nights he was up all night with Beetee or Plutarch making weapons or plans. We normally tried to at least eat one meal together a day.

One day, however, he was just gone. I asked for him, but all anyone could tell me was that he was gone. They didn't say where he had to gone to or why, only that he was no longer in District 13. When I asked if he would return I only received mumblings and "I hope so"s.

I tried desperately not to think of what kind of situation he might've gotten himself into, but when one wasn't a soldier for District 13 there was nothing to do. I was asked to do propos again, but refused as the first one had gone so disastrously.

Finnick and Annie asked me to spend time with them many of the days that Gale was gone, but I felt bad for intruding on their time. They had so recently been reacquainted and I felt wrong stealing some of the special time away from them.

I voiced as much to Annie one day, but she merely shook her head. "I need you around," she insisted.

"Why?" I looked at her confused.

"Finnick asked me to marry him!" She exclaimed.

I wrapped my arms around her and we jumped and squealed like little girls. "That's great, Annie!" I smiled broadly.

The door opened and Finnick walked in on our childish celebration. "I assume she told you the good news?"

I ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "Congratulations!"

He laughed and squeezed me right back. "Thanks, Tinka." He released me and pulled Annie to his side, both of them looking at me. "I believe Annie was just about to ask you if you would help her with planning the wedding."

Annie nodded vigorously next to him.

"Of course I will!"

And help plan I did. Annie and I, and sometimes Finnick, holed ourselves up in their room figuring everything out. Plutarch had us on a tight schedule as he wanted the wedding to be aired all over Panem, to give the people something to celebrate. It was stressful and many times I had to do some of the planning by myself as Annie was too stressed and Finnick would take her away to calm her down.

A week before the wedding, when all the plans had been made and Plutarch had put his final touches on everything I was just sitting in my room. Since everything for the wedding was done there was nothing left for me to do and I was left worrying about Gale and his mysterious mission. A million scenarios ran through my head, not one of them the least bit pleasant.

There was a knock on my door just after lunch. I had become too worried to eat and instead laid on my bed all morning. I slowly got up to open the door and when I did I nearly squealed in delight.

Gale stood before me, a little bruised and beaten, but otherwise unharmed.

"They told me I could find you here. Shouldn't you be doing something?" He cocked an eyebrow down at me.

I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He groaned as I had obviously landed on some hurt part of his body. I detached myself. "I'm sorry. I was too worried to do anything but lie around and think about how worried I was."

He pulled me back to him, even though it hurt terribly. "Don't apologize. I missed holding you," he said into my hair.

"Where did you go?" I murmured into his neck. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah, that brings me to our next topic of conversation." He pulled away again. "It was a secret mission that I set up. It was actually to surprise you, because I found something that you probably want to see."

I looked at him confused, before he stepped to the side. I had clearly been too occupied with getting my hands on him to notice that he had brought company.

"Tama! Talon!" My two siblings rushed into me, nearly knocking the wind out of me, but it was the best feeling in the world. They clung to me, Tama's blonde head just under my chin and Talon's little arms wrapped around my middle.

Gale stood, learning against the door frame, looking pleased with himself, watching the scene before him.

Tears stung my eyes as I looked up at him gratefully. Talon pulled out of my arms and I straightened up.

"You should have seen it, Tinka!" He exclaimed. "Soldier Hawthorne busted in and punched this one guy and kicked this other one. He fought his way in and then he picked me up and pulled Tama right out the door onto this huge plane!" Talon was jumping around the room, mimicking the punches and kicks Gale surely doled out.

I held onto to Tama, thinking it might not be real. I had dreamed about them almost every night, waking in the morning thinking I would never see them again.

"Mrs. Everdeen wants them to spend the night in the hospital," Gale said quietly from his post.

I looked up at him with a question in my eyes.

"There's nothing terribly wrong with them," he continued. "They just need to get some food and water. There nourishment wasn't great when I got to them," Gale explained. "They need a good night's sleep."

I nodded. I held my hand out to Talon, who quickly took it and all four of us walked down to the hospital.

"Now you listen to Mrs. Everdeen tonight, alright?" I said, tucking Talon into the hospital bed. He nodded. "I'll come and get you in the morning."

I walked to Tama's bed and pressed a silent kiss to her forehead. After a few minutes of watching Mrs. Everdeen taking care of my brother and sister Gale laced his fingers through mine and pulled me out of the hospital and back to my room.

He carefully set himself on the bed, propping the pillows behind his back.

"Talon failed to mention how I also received some kicks and punches as well," he grinned, biting back a groan.

I kissed his cheek and his forehead. "Thank you. I will never be able to repay you for what you've done for me and them."

Gale wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "You don't have to." He kissed my forehead and pulled me, gingerly to his side.

"What happened?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Gale took a deep breath. "District 4 has definitely not fared well. They are under strict Capitol control. They had taken Tama and Talon and put them in some sort of prison, I assume like what Annie and Peeta and Johanna were in in the Capitol."

I nodded. "What about my parents? Did you see them?"

Gale didn't answer immediately. "I found out from one of the other District 4 citizens that they were on a fishing boat that never returned," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry, Tinka."

I didn't say anything, but shifted around so that Gale was lying on my chest. Normally we would have been in each other's places, but that night he was hurting and I didn't want him to see me mourn my parents.

I stroked his dark hair as he slept and tears rolled my cheeks. That night would be the only chance I would have to let my sadness show. In the morning I would have to continue on as though nothing had happened. I would have to be the strong one for Tama and Talon.

* * *

><p>There you go! <strong>Reviews make my whole entire day!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	7. Chapter 7

Just a fluffly update. I hope you love it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

I thanked my lucky stars that Annie and Finnick's wedding was just days away after my siblings arrived in 13. It would have been so much harder to deal with everything if I hadn't been so busy. It was difficult to think of anything else but tending to Annie and helping Plutarch get every last detail arranged.

On the day of the wedding I had sent Talon and Tama with Gale to keep them out of my hair. I had never been happier to see them in my whole life, but I knew that Annie was nervous and that having them fidgeting around wouldn't help anything. Gale gladly took them away for the few hours before the wedding to play with his own brothers and sisters.

I walked into Annie and Finnick's room and saw her sitting in front of the mirror. She glanced at me in the reflection and then looked away. Finnick had not stayed with her the night before as everyone knew it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"I'm so nervous, Tinka," she admitted.

I sat down on the bed and met her eyes again in the mirror. "Oh come on. What do you have to be nervous about? You love Finnick, Finnick loves you. There's nothing that could make you nervous. You finally get to be together. That is a cause for rejoicing, not nervousness."

She nodded. "It's not that. I know I love him and that he loves me. It's that this whole thing is going to be televised and I'm so nervous I'll mess something help."

I laughed out loud. "Oh Annie, who cares? It's a wedding. Not everything is bound to go right. What you have to understand that this is still your wedding. It is still your big day. Plutarch is only having this shown to Panem to give everyone hope. He wants the people to see that there can still be happiness even in all of this turmoil. He wants to show them that there will be good times in abundance to come if they all keep believing and fighting for the cause. I agree with his idea. Don't you?"

Annie gave me a huge smile. "You're right. I just need to think about it like that. The people don't care if something goes wrong; they want to the see the happiness that can be theirs if we all stick together."

"Exactly," I said. "Now let's get you ready for your wedding."

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. It was much more lavish than the normal ceremonies in District 4, but then again Annie and Finnick had District 13 footing the bill. It was a typical ceremony for 4 and it brought tears to my eyes to see two of my favorite people so happy. I sat between Talon and Tama and I could see my sister fighting back her own tears. She was, no doubt, going through the time when she was beginning to think such things as weddings were sentimental. Talon managed to fidget in his seat after the first five minutes and I had to lay a settling hand on his legs.

After the ceremony there was a huge party. Peeta wheeled out a huge cake he had decorated. Thankfully, he had become less hostile and was allowed to partake in the festivities for a while. We all watched as Annie and Finnick shared the first piece of cake and as they danced together for the first time as husband and wife. After that we were all allowed to dance.

A lively song from District 4 started up and I walked to Gale. "Do you dance, Soldier Hawthorne?"

"Not like this," he said.

I took his hand. "It's not hard." I pulled on him, but he fought me.

"Tinka, I can't," he whispered urgently. "I don't know how."

"You'll learn," I said sweetly as I managed to get him onto the floor. The men and women were in lines on the floor and they were weaving between each other and going down the aisle of people. Gale was nervously trying to mimic the steps and he did alright. I laughed the hardest I had in a long time. I wasn't laughing at him, but at the mere fact that I was free enough to dance and twirl and have fun.

The song ended and slowed to a much softer tempo. Gale pulled me into his arms, against his chest. "This is more my style," he said in my ear.

I chuckled against his strong shoulder. One of his large hands held onto my waist, the other held my smaller hand in his. I held onto his shoulder and could see his face. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time and the wedding was a great distraction from the ruin that our reality was.

"Look at Tama," Gale said nodding to a corner spot of the dance floor. She was dancing with an awkward teenage boy. I smiled at the pair. My sister was beautiful and had truly grown into herself since the last time I had seen her. "That's Soldier Abalone," Gale told me. "He's a good kid."

We danced in silence for a few minutes and we spotted Talon. He was sprinting around the dance floor chasing a little girl his own age and I had to chuckle. I could already tell that Tama would be pursued by many and that Talon would pursue many. They would both have to guard their hearts.

"So, Tinka, have you ever thought about getting married?" Gale asked me genially.

I thought for a moment before answering. "I haven't given marriage a whole lot of thought actually. I was so young before the Games and you don't really have time for such frivolous thoughts once you're in the Arena. You don't even know if you'll be alive a week from then, let alone who you're going to marry," I sighed.

Gale kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer to him.

"What about you, Gale? Do you want to get married?" I asked, my voice muffled by his chest.

He didn't answer immediately and I pressed my ear to his chest. I could hear him breathing and beneath that I could hear his strong heart beating rhythmically. I knew that there would soon be a final stand by the Rebels and I hated to think of not hearing that beating. I couldn't imagine it. Gale was so strong and vital and young. But I knew better than to believe that just because we were young we couldn't be hurt. I had seen young men like Gale fall in the Games. I had caused some strong, young men to fall. We were not invincible.

"I have thought about it actually," he responded. "I wouldn't consider actually getting married until all of this is over. For me, marriage is about being able to protect the woman I love and to provide her. I can't do that right now. Everything is so unstable. I probably won't marry if things go back to the way they were either. I wouldn't want a woman to have to live like I did my whole life. I want to be able to give her everything she wants. I want to be able to provide for my family's wants and needs."

Gale was above all things a man. I understood that if a man couldn't provide for and protect his family he was nothing. I also thought Gale had the right idea.

After a few more hours of merriment of dancing we found a table to sit at as the party died down. Talon had come over and crawled into my lap and was, before long, sound asleep. He was getting so big at ten years old that my legs were falling asleep. Tama was sitting at another table talking with her beau of the evening, the soldier Jaymes Abalone.

"Are you ready?" Gale asked, yawning. I nodded and before I could even stand up Gale was in front of my chair, lifting Talon off of my lap and holding the little boy securely to him.

I went over and spoke to Tama. "Did you see Mags?" I asked her.

The old Victor had come to District 13 shortly before the wedding and had taken part in the festivities. She had been my mentor during the Games and was incredibly important to me. When I left for the second time she had promised to keep Tama and Talon safe. We had caught up at the wedding and my heart was warm to see the old woman.

"Yeah. Talon and I were going to stay with her tonight." Tama said. She gave me the room number and I almost smacked into Gale and Talon as I turned to leave.

"Soldier Abalone, Tama had better be in that room within a half an hour. Understand?" He asked, the authority in his voice, his soldier voice, sent a wave of longing through me.

"Yes, sir," The young man replied.

"Hey Mags," I said as we walked by. "Talon and Tama wanted to spend the night with you and spend some time together tomorrow."

The old woman merely nodded. She latched onto Gale's arm and smiled him around him at me, a knowing look in her eye. I gave her a hug at her door as Gale walked in to lay Talon down. We then left the little boy and old woman to get some sleep.

We stood outside of my door and I looked up at him, wrapping my arms around his middle. "I'm going to be all alone tonight," I said in the sultriest voice I could manage.

"You don't have to be." Gale put his hands above my head on the door and pushed his lips to mine. I fumbled with the doorknob behind me and we well into the bedroom, laughing for a moment before Gale kicked the door shut on the rest of District 13.

* * *

><p>There you go! <strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	8. Chapter 8

Just so you know I didn't go into a lot of detail about what happened at the Capitol. You already know that and doesn't really pertaint to Tinka. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Nearly a week passed after the wedding and the frenzy in District 13 became crazier than it ever had been. People were nearly running through the corridors and many of the key people weren't seen for hours on end. Their time was spent in Command with President Coin, who kept them very busy.

I hadn't seen Gale for more than a half an hour at a time since the wedding and I began to understand that the final mission would take place very soon. Gale would go with them to the Capitol, not because he had to, but because it was what he had worked so hard for. He would finally be proving himself.

The night before he was to leave he came to my room. Talon and Tama were snuggled into the bed they shared and I went to answer to the door. As soon as Gale walked in, Talon jumped out of bed destroying our peaceful evening calm.

"Gale!" He shouted pure excitement at seeing one of the most well known soldiers in 13.

"Hey kid," Gale laughed.

"You finally have some free time?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he wrapped his arms around me. Talon got back into bed, rolling right over Tama, when he realized that Gale hadn't come to entertain him.

"Well I guess they figured there was only so much planning we could do since we're leaving in the morning." He sat on my bed and looked up at me.

We sat in silence for a while. Talon and Tama quickly fell asleep. Gale and I just lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms. We didn't go any further than that that night. "Just be careful, okay?" I whispered.

"Don't worry," he murmured into my hair. "It will be over before you know it and then we can build a new Panem. We can make it what we want. It will be ours," he said with his usual fervor. There was a hint of nervousness in voice as it was actually coming to the time when his words would actually have to be put into action.

"I hope you're right." I kissed his cheek. He left shortly after to rest and prepare the last few details for the journey in the morning. The soldiers would be leaving extremely early and there would be no ceremony to say good bye.

"Tinka," he said my name as he turned my doorknob.

I looked up at him from my bed curiously.

"I love you," he said quietly. "I'll come back to you."

I stood up quickly and went to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. I kissed his lips passionately as a few fat tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't lose anyone else; I couldn't even bear to think of Gale not coming back.

He finally managed to get out of my grasp and he silently swiped the tears away with his thumbs. Gale then left without a word and I stood staring at the plain door for a long while before I finally lay back down.

While Gale was gone I couldn't think of anything besides his return. There was no news while he was away. My heart yearned for him and it was an acute pain that I experienced while he was away. All numbers of terrible situations ran through my head and nothing I did required enough focus to take my mind completely from my macabre day dreams. Talon and Tama were old enough that caring for them wasn't a full time job anymore and they were no help to my misery. Talon only talked of Gale and how he was undoubtedly fighting and winning against the bad guys in the Capitol. Tama was busy sulking about her own soldier, Jaymes Abalone, who had gone in a backup unit.

Finally, all of District 13 was alerted that the ship would be landing soon and everyone was to come outside and greet the heroes. The Capitol had fallen!

The ship landed and I stood back letting the others meet with their returned soldiers. Gale's family was eagerly waiting for him near the front of the crowd. Tama pushed forward to greet her young man and I smiled at the pair of them. All of the soldiers seemed to have gotten off of the ship and I watched Gale embrace his mother and siblings. I looked around and to my horror saw Plutarch speaking to Annie.

I watched as if the two of them were in slow motion. Plutarch was shaking his head sadly and Annie clutched at her chest and neck. It was surreal how I watched her hit her knees and crumple in on herself.

"Annie!" I sprinted to my friend and I already knew her bad news. I dropped down next to her and pulled her into me.

"He's gone," she said blankly. "Finnick's gone." She looked at me with empty eyes and I couldn't imagine the shock she was going through. Only recently they had been the happiest newlyweds I had ever seen and now Annie was a widow.

I had left Talon behind in my rush to reach Annie, but he followed like a puppy and stood uncertainly back. "Talon, I need you to find Mrs. Everdeen. Tell her Annie needs something that will help her sleep for a very long time," I said quietly so as not to alarm the woman in my arms who had started to sob violently.

"Tinka?" I heard Gale's voice behind me and my heart leapt, but that was not the time to embrace him. I had to take care of Annie. I looked at him helplessly and he knelt down next to me.

"Can I help you, Annie?" Gale asked quietly, touching her arm gently.

She looked at him for a moment before she nodded. Gale gingerly lifted her to her feet and then straight into his arms. I followed him as he walked to the room's she had shared with Finnick.

"No, go take her to my room," I instructed, not wanting her to be in that room alone.

He laid her down when we got there and she began sobbing again. I sat on the edge of the bed with her and held her hand. She was completely lost to us and there was not a hope that she would calm down.

There was a knock on the door and Talon stood there proudly displaying Mrs. Everdeen. Gale stood up and went to retrieve what Katniss's mother had brought for Annie. Talon came in and sat quietly on the floor and Gale shut the door, returning to my side. He handed me a cup of steaming tea, which I was sure had some very special medicine in it.

"Annie, can you sit up and drink some of this? It'll make you feel better," I said gently.

She shook her head. I looked pleadingly at Gale who moved and sat on the edge of the bed, tenderly helping Annie to sit up. He braced her weight with his chest and I put the cup to her lips. Surprisingly, she drank deeply and Gale helped lay her back down. Within five minutes she was fast asleep.

Talon had also slumped over onto the floor and Gale reached down to pick him up. We walked across the hall to Gale's room and he laid Talon down on his bed. His family was nowhere to be seen. I walked silently to Gale and wrapped my arms around him.

He was real to me again. He was strong and young and healthy. He was in my arms again and he was holding me tightly, I could feel his lips pressed to the top of my head. I kept thinking that I was so lucky and it made my heart hurt for Annie. She was not whole without Finnick and now her life would be one endless struggle without him. Tears fell onto Gale's shirt and he stroked my long blonde hair.

"I'll take Talon back to Annie's room. I guess I'll stay there tonight," I finally whispered.

"Talon can stay here. I want to be with you," Gale said huskily in my ear. "I've missed you."

I laced my fingers through his and we hurried to Annie's room. We passed Tama and I told her to stay with Annie and to send for me if she woke, not that she would any time soon.

Thank goodness people weren't allowed to have photographs or mementos; there was nothing to indicate that it was Annie and Finnick's room. Gale laid me down on the bed and kissed like he never had. It was a kiss that told me how much he missed me and wanted me. It also spoke of sadness for the people like Annie who would be alone. It was a kiss full of his thankfulness to be with me again.

It was a few days later that my world began to fall apart at the seams. I was packing Talon, Annie, and I's things. We would be going back to District 4. It hadn't been as torn apart as the other Districts and I had been told that my house was still standing. Annie was going to stay with us as her parents weren't around anymore and I couldn't bear to leave her alone in her condition. She was lying on the bed watching me.

"Tinka," she said quietly.

I didn't look up from packing the few things we had left. "Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

My head snapped up. "What?"

"I'm going to have a baby." She was smiling a very soft smile.

I rushed to her and through my arms around her. "Annie! Congratulations! That is fantastic news!"

She hugged me back and there was actually a little strength in her grip.

I continued packing with a smile on my face. Having a little one of Finnick's would be a benefit to Annie's health, I thought. The door banged open and Gale came in with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, his smile contagious.

"I have great news! I got a great job!" He pulled me into him and spun me around. "They want me to begin a new force of Peace Keepers; of course we won't call them that. It's in District 2; you have to come with me."

My heart froze. "What?" I pulled away and looked up into his beaming face.

"You have to come with me to District 2. I can't go without you." He kissed my forehead jovially.

I took his hand and pulled him out into the corridor. "Gale, I can't go to District 2. Talon and Tama are my number one priority right now."

He shrugged. "They can come too. I'll be making plenty of money to support all of us."

I shook my head. "They need to go home. They've been through a lot. And so has Annie and I've taken her in. I have to go back to my home."

Gale's face fell. "Then I'll turn the job down and go with you all."

I reached up and took his face between my hands. "Soldier Hawthorne, you've got to go change Panem. Make it into your dreams. You can't pass this offer up. This is what you have always wanted to be able to do. You have to do it."

"So this is it? You're throwing everything away and pushing me from you?" He jerked his face free of my hands and they fell dejectedly to my side.

"No. Gale if we're supposed to be together we'll see each other again."

"Don't give me that fate and destiny crap, Tinka," he snapped. He gave me one last look before he turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

><p>There you go! I hope you loved it! <strong>I love reviews!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's been a while! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

A few days later refugees began returning to their homes, if their home districts were inhabitable. If they weren't some people went back anyway to rebuild, while others stayed in District 13 for a while longer, unsure of their next move.

Thankfully, District 4 was inhabitable and when we all returned I saw my home was still standing, nearly untouched. There hadn't been much in it when I left and it seemed to be alright, though some of my things were missing. I didn't mind at all, I was too happy to mind.

Annie was terribly sad of course, but Tama and Talon were good company for her. Annie was so frail and fragile that I didn't ask her to do a thing after we arrived home. I wanted her to be comfortable and as content as she could be in her present circumstances. She was to have Finnick's baby and I didn't want anything to mess that up for her, it was her only chance.

Because I was so busy Tama often went to Annie when she was feeling blue about her soldier that she was separated from. I scolded her the first time I heard her speaking of it, thinking her insensitive talking about such things when Annie had just lost her husband, but Annie didn't mind. She was a huge comfort to the teenager. Talon was Annie's entertainment. He amused her with his ten-year-old antics and I smiled every time I heard her laugh ringing through the house.

Personally I hadn't known how much I had missed my home while I was away. I suppose I was so preoccupied with everything else that District 4 was the last thing on my mind. As soon as we arrived and got everything unpacked all four of us walked down to the beach. The roar of the ocean warmed my heart. The sand felt extraordinary beneath my bare feet and when the water rushed over my feet I could've cried.

We made a habit of the walks along the beach. The really seemed to do Annie good and I had always loved the ocean and sand. Talon often convinced Tama to act like a child and build a sandcastle with him or splash in the warm water. One day however, their activities weren't frolicsome.

I saw them huddled together just out of the reach of the waves coming in. Tama had her arms wrapped around Talon and I was immediately concerned. I rushed over to them and dropped to my knees behind them, leaving Annie to follow at her own pace.

"What is it?" I asked urgently.

Tama looked up at me with a tearstained face and then Talon did. "We miss mom and dad," he said sadly.

"Sshh, I know." I wiped his tears away and then put my arms around both of them, drawing them both into me. The let their weight sag on me and I held them up, stroking both of their blonde heads. I began to sing a comforting funeral song that was customary in District 4.

_Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling from across a distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away_

Annie sank down next to me and joined in, making a harmony. We looked out over the ocean and when she saw the tears in my own eyes, gave my hand a squeeze.

_Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping_

_What can you see on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea a pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water, all souls pass_

_Into the West_

We remained on the beach until the sun set and only then would the children return home. They were somewhat settled and I myself had found comfort in the lyrics of the oldest song I knew. I tucked them both into bed and went to bed myself. I could hear Annie crying in her room, but I didn't go in as I knew she would want to be alone with her memories.

Days passed and we got into a routine that was comfortable for everyone. My siblings seemed to recover a bit from their sadness and I noticed that Tama spent a lot of time in her room always rushing to put something in the mail. She took one flying trip down the stairs as I was cooking in the kitchen.

As I made the pasta the smell started to bother me. My stomach turned over and my mouth started to water in an unpleasant way. I continued to stand there, trying to stir the noodles, but I was overcome with a terrible nausea and rushed away to the bathroom.

I fell to my knees and emptied all the contents of my stomach, not much, violently. Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time that had happened and I was starting to fear that it wasn't just a stomach bug. I continued to sit on the floor, my palms sweating, and a cold dread coming over me as all of the possibilities flew through my mind.

"Tinka," someone said quietly from the doorway. I looked up to see Tama standing above me. "What's going on?"

I stood up, a little shakily. "Oh nothing. I think I might've caught some stomach bug or something. Nothing to worry about."

"Tinka, I'm not stupid. You've had this 'stomach bug' for longer than normal." She put her hands on her hips and looked at me evenly. She was nearly as tall as I was, but I met her gaze, trying to convey that I was the adult in the situation.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Tama. It's the flu or some hyped up cold. Nothing to worry about," I repeated.

Tama studied me for a minute. "He deserves to know."

"Tama, seriously. I have no clue what or who you're talking about." I shook my head. "Now go finish dinner," I told her. I knew I couldn't go back in the kitchen without having to come right back to the bathroom and she needed to learn anyways if she ever wanted to make a home for her young soldier, wherever he was.

I studied myself in the mirror and wondered what kind of mess I had gotten myself into. Tama was right, I knew she wasn't stupid, but I wanted to remain in denial. Before too long I wouldn't be able to be in that blissful state, it would be hard to ignore within a few months time.

Days later I came into the living room after cleaning the house from top to bottom. Annie had offered to help, but I just wanted her to stay in the living room with Talon. They had gone outside for a while and when they came back the whole house was spotless and Tama was holed up in her room again.

I sat down on the couch next to Annie, thoroughly exhausted, and pulled Talon onto my lap. "What did you do outside?" I asked.

"Annie helped me hunt for shells," he said pulling a couple from his pocket.

"Don't you have plenty of shells already?" I asked. He shook his head and shoved them back in his pocket.

I laughed. "Well alright then." I looked over at Annie. "He didn't wear you out too much did he?" I asked.

"Of course not. We had a very good time," she smiled softly. "The house looks great, Tinka."

"It should after the hours I spent on it," I chuckled. "I found some of Talon's dirty clothes shoved under his bed." I gave him little pinch.

After a while Talon got up to go upstairs and play in his room and Annie I were left alone. We sat in silence comfortable with each other's company.

"I should start dinner," I said.

"Do you need any help?" Annie asked.

"Only if you want to," I said, standing up. I was suddenly very dizzy and I reached out to steady myself on the arm of the couch, putting a hand to my head.

"Tinka?" Annie reached out to me. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah. I just stood up too fast." I looked at her as my eyes refocused.

"Tinka," she said more sternly. I looked away from her, but she took my chin her hand and turned me to look at her. "Gale deserves to know."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. The song lyrics are from "Into the West" sung by Annie Lennox from the LOTR soundtrack (3). Here's the link so you can listen: .comwatch?v=3h0apAcQGPQ **Let me know what you think of the chapter!**

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	10. Chapter 10

I hate to say this, but this is the last chapter! There will be an epilogue though. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

A few months later, as I had predicted, it was impossible to deny my condition. The first thing I saw in the morning was my rounded stomach and it was the last thing I saw in the mirror before I went to bed at night. Annie was in the same condition; however she was happier at her fortune that I was with mine.

Pregnancy suited her well and she looked so much healthier than I had seen her look in a long time. Tama was so excited about the babies and Talon was even a little excited, even though he sometimes denied it.

"Tama, do you want to go for a walk?" I asked one evening as the sun was setting. Tama was huddled over a piece of paper on her bed and her pen was flying madly across it.

"Not tonight," she muttered.

I walked down the stairs and found Talon and Annie in the kitchen. "Do you two want to go for a walk?" I asked.

Talon shook his head. "Annie's going to help me arrange my shell collection. I'll go shell hunting with you tomorrow," he promised.

"Alright then. I will just go by myself." I pulled a shawl over my shoulders as it was very breezy on the beach.

"Be careful," Annie said with a smile and a wave as I walked out the back door.

I walked slowly along the beach and walked just close enough to the water that I could let my feet get wet. It was relaxing and I let my hands stray to my belly. The waves crashed the sun cast a lovely glow over everything. It was unbelievable that I survived underground in District 13. I was lost to myself, thinking that I was alone on the beach.

"Tinka," someone called my name. It wasn't the usual high pitched call of Annie or Tama, or the childish voice of Talon. I turned around and my heart was immediately in my throat, preventing any sort of breathing.

Gale, his hulking form, casting a long shadow on the sand, was coming toward me. He came closer and I had to wipe my sweating palms on my shawl. When he got close enough to really see me I feared that he might pass out and fall over. He froze in his tracks and looked me up and down, mostly directing his gaze at my midsection.

"Oh my God," I heard him faintly murmur. He still didn't move and I didn't want to approach him. It was a terrible silence and I could sense his emotions rising as he got that same flaming look in his grey eyes. Finally, he pulled himself together and strode toward me.

I couldn't meet his gaze, instead looking at the sand beneath my feet. The next thing I knew his large hands had my upper arms in a vice like grip and he gave me one good shake so that my head snapped up to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded roughly.

I couldn't answer. Not one single part of my body was working properly. I couldn't breathe, or think, and I most certainly couldn't speak. I was shocked that he was there. I had grown used to living without him and then all of a sudden he was there assaulting me with his very presence.

"Tinka," he said my name like an order. He had said it so many times before, but never had it sounded so terrible to my ears. He had whispered it before, said with a smile on his face, and nearly shouted it in moments of passion, but it wasn't so nice that time.

"I don't know," I mumbled. I feared that my arms would break from his tight grip.

"Did I not deserve to know?" He raised one eyebrow, and his eyes flashed.

"Gale," I said weakly.

He released my arms. "I hope you have a good explanation."

I sighed and thought for a moment. "I didn't want to bother you. You were doing what you always wanted to do and I couldn't get in the way of that."

"I wanted to be with you!" Gale exclaimed. "I wanted to come here with you and Annie and the kids, but you wouldn't let me!"

He was yelling and I was terribly scared of him. He was a giant of a man and I had never seen his temper. He approached anger with the same vigor and passion that he had for every situation.

"I know I wouldn't. I wouldn't because you weren't meant for obscurity after the rebellion. You wanted to make a new Panem, how could I let you pass up your opportunity to do that?" I tried to be calm, but I was trembling at his terrifying presence. My shawl slipped from my shoulders and I couldn't move to fix it.

Gale jerked it roughly back up around me. "Come on, let's go inside," he ordered. I led the way and once we were inside no one seemed to take notice of Gale, which made me think that the three conspirators had already seen him. We went up to my bedroom and he closed the door a little harder than necessary.

"If coming here meant not fixing Panem, then I would have gladly done so." Our walk back seemed to have cooled Gale off a little.

"This isn't for you. Living a quiet life and letting thing pass you by isn't how you should spend your life," I said quietly.

"How would you know what's for me?" He asked, sitting on my bed. "You didn't give me a chance."

Before I could come up with a response he was mad again. "That is half my child," he reminded me. "I can't believe you didn't even let me know."

I couldn't say anything. In that instant I was regretting my decision not to tell him. He had deserved to know and I would have let do whatever he wanted with the information. I wouldn't have made him come to me. I was doing well enough without him and would be alright.

Before I knew what was happening, Gale had both of his big hands on the sides of my face. "I feel like a real idiot, Tinka," he said, not so angry anymore. "Because here you are not caring anything about me and do you know what I did every day while we were apart?" He continued before I could answer. "I thought about you."

"Gale," I tried to say something, but he cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. He wound his hands in my windblown hair and pulled gently.

My shawl fell to the ground and he slipped a hand down the front of my loose dress. As my body had been an ocean of hormones I couldn't have asked for anything else. Just kissing him brought me close to the edge of complete and total pleasure. He pulled my dress up and had it bunched around my waist before he broke the kiss.

"Is this okay?" He whispered.

I had never wanted anything so bad in my life, but my head cleared to answer his question. The midwife who tended to Annie and I had specifically told us, even though neither one of us had anyone to participate with, that it was okay and even healthy.

"Its fine," I whispered back fervently, slipping my hands under his shirt.

In a flash he had stripped out of his boots, pants, and shirt and had somehow managed to get my dress off without ripping it to shreds. When I was fully naked and standing before him, he studied me for a long while. I had certainly changed since the last time he seen me. I was afraid that he wouldn't want me anymore, but the fire in his eyes never died and we quickly figured out the best way to be together.

In the morning, I woke and felt someone pressed up against my back, the lost feeling of skin on skin. I was beyond confused for a minute and then I remembered. Gale's large hand was cupped around my belly and I had actually managed to sleep well for the first time in a long time.

"The sun's coming up," Gale whispered in my hair. I had thought he was asleep. "Let's go for a walk."

We got up and got dressed. He wrapped my shawl tightly around my shoulders and we quietly left the house, trying to wake anyone else. We walked down the deserted beach for almost a mile before Gale stopped. "Let's sit down." He sat down first and then he helped me to sit in between his long legs.

"How much longer?" He asked quietly.

"A little more than four months," I responded.

"That's all?" He asked. Even Gale, all male, knew that I looked extra big.

"Annie didn't tell you in her letter?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" I could hear the confusion in his voice even though I couldn't see him.

"There are two of them."

**The End**

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Like I said there will be an epilogue coming soon! <strong>Let me know what you think! <strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	11. Epilogue

I hate to say it, but we have come to the end. Thanks to everyone who read and I hope it brought it you some enjoyment!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

_Three years later_

I was sitting on the beach one hot day underneath a huge umbrella we had brought with us for shade. Talon, Tama, Annie, and Finnick Jr. had stayed at the house for the day, but I had insisted that we come out.

The four of us were settled underneath the umbrella, my son Kieran was snuggled on my lap. Gale was trying to slather our daughter, Leila, in sunscreen, but she kept managing to squirm away from him. Before I knew it she had taken off on her chubby, two and half year old legs and was making her way to the ocean. Gale sprang up after her and reached her just as she splashed into the waves.

I couldn't help but smile. Since the twins had been born Gale had gotten a taste of his own rebellious attitude mirrored in his daughter. Now that she was proficient at walking and was getting better at talking it was even more fun for me to watch.

The waves caught Leila had her legs and she nearly fell face first into the water, if not for her father's large hand that reached out to grab her. She laughed, not scared at all and squirmed to be put back down. Gale obliged but held onto her little hand as they made their way a little farther into the ocean. Finally, Leila grudgingly reached up for Gale to pick her up. He did and they waded a little further so that waves washed over her legs. She laughed so loud that I could hear her from my comfortable seat in the shade. Her dark curls bounced as Gale jumped over the waves with her.

My daughter was fearless and was ready to take on anything, or anything that she could take on in her toddler sphere. My son however, was much more content to stay cuddled with me. His head rested on my shoulder as he watched his bold sister attack the ocean with the intensity of a fighter. Kieran's chubby hand was wrapped in my blonde hair, as had been his habit since he was a baby. It was a comfort thing, like a blanket or stuffed animal. While I was content to watch my daughter, I loved that one of my babies still wanted to be held and cuddled. It is a hard transition for a mother when their children grow up, even to only their toddler years.

I watched Gale and Leila, smiling as I could hear him laughing and playing with her. There had been many times when I thought that our little, perfect family would not survive.

Shortly after Gale arrived in 4 he asked me to marry him, but I had refused. I had not refused because I didn't want to be with him, but because I didn't want to bind him to a life that he didn't ask for. He had been terribly angry with me, but had come around when the babies were born. He asked again after they were born, and again I refused. Gale continued to ask me to marry him on both of their birthdays and I was afraid that he would ask again on their upcoming third birthday.

He was angry each time I refused him. I tried to explain each time, but he didn't seem to understand. I had never thought that domesticity would be for Gale and I certainly did not want to be the one to tie him to such a lifestyle. Gale was the kind of man who fought wars and rebuilt nations on his visions and dreams. He was not the kind of man who stayed at home and made dinner and changed diapers, or so I had thought.

After the babies were born, he had settled into our life easier than I had. He would get up in the middle of the night and feed both Kieran and Leila, refusing to let me get up to help. I had seen him manage bedtime on his own, including a bath and stories. Like everything else he did, Gale attacked fatherhood with an intensity the likes of which I had never seen.

Just after Kieran and Leila were born Gale had been asked to go to the Capitol to help reorganize some things. He had stoutly refused the invitation, but I had insisted. I don't know how I managed to lie and tell him that we would be fine and that I would be able to manage, because I knew that it would be a mess. The twins weren't sleeping well or eating and they were always fussy, but I assured Gale that I could handle it for a week. I had to let him know that he didn't have to stay in our obscure little home for me, that if he wanted another life he could go and seek it. When he was finally gone, I had no idea what to do.

The pair of them came back to the towels and dripped on us as we got settled. Kieran buried his face in my neck, not enjoying the water and Leila plopped down right next to us.

"Did you see us, Mama?" She asked.

I laughed. "I did! Those waves were so big!" I exclaimed.

"Daddy was bigger, though," she said calmly. To Leila, her father was bigger than everything. He could protect her from anything. I only dreaded the day when she realized that wasn't true.

Gale leaned over and pressed a kiss to my cheek. We spent the rest of the afternoon dozing in the sun. Leila continued to drag her father out to the ocean and I even managed to get Kieran to dip his feet in the warm water once. We dozed in the sun until it went down and we headed back to the house.

Leila had fallen asleep on Gale's shoulder on the way home and so had Kieran. I carried the bags and the umbrella and looked over at my family. Motherhood had not completely taken the passion from our relationship and seeing Gale's strong arms holding our children made me want him more than I had in a long while. He looked over at me and winked, seemingly understanding the look in my eyes.

I dropped our beach things off in their closet when we got in and followed Gale up the stairs to the twins' room. It seemed that Talon and Tama had called it an early night and Annie was coming out of Finnick Jr.'s room. She gave us a broad smile.

"Goodnight," she whispered as she disappeared into her own room.

Gale laid Kieran on his bed and I pulled the covers up around my sweet boy after I took his wet beach clothes off leaving him in a diaper. We would skip a bath that night. I kissed his forehead and then made my way to Leila. Gale went to Kieran, performing our usual goodnight switch.

We both backed out of the bedroom quietly, shutting the door without too much noise and went down the hall to our own room. Gale's mouth was on my neck before he had gently kicked the door close behind him. His hands found their favorite spots on my body and before I knew what was happening I was lying on my back on the bed looking up at him.

He pushed my hair behind my ears. I moved my hands to his shirt, but he stopped them.

"I have to ask you something," he said.

"Gale," I moaned. "Just don't."

"No, Tinka. I'm going to ask you until you say yes." He bit my shoulder. "Clearly, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with my family. I don't know what else I have to do to convince you that I don't want to be anywhere else." He leaned down and bit my bottom lip a little hard.

I sighed and turned my head away.

"Don't act like this isn't what you want. I don't know why you won't just do it." Gale pulled my shorts off and pulled me to the edge of the bed so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. He shimmied out of his own shorts and we were only a hair's breadth apart from each other. "I'm not going anywhere," he growled, giving me the sweet union that I had craved all day.

When he was finished and had pulled us up to the top of the bed, I looked directly into his Seam grey eyes. His hand was stroking my hair and I was curled into his chest.

"Fine," I finally said. "I'll marry you."

* * *

><p>There you go! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you loved it! <strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


End file.
